


Openly Straight.

by LoudandDangerous, StopByTheFunHome (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Basket case, Betrayal, Bets & Wagers, Blood, Emotional Manipulation, High School, Homecoming, Just Steve and Everybody, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Partner Betrayal, Prom, Smut, Town Bicycle, You know., and then of course there's the bet where Bucky and his motley crew are kinda trying to fuck Steve, fixer upper, like a lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StopByTheFunHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when the time comes, everybody is going to regret playing the game of 'Who can take Steve's virginity first?'</p><p>(Or the story about how everyone is the hero in their centered chapter but the villain in someone else's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Party games are no fun. They never are because they're all comprised of drunk teenagers choosing someone to be their smutty prey for the night. Spin the bottle, 7 minutes in Heaven, Truth or Dare. They're all the same, and Steve isn't too fond of them. 

 

It's because they all give him accidental bonders and he's the only virgin in a room full of drunk, horny teenagers.

 

He stays by the sidelines, waiting for his drunk as fuck friends to get off their asses, stop humping some stranger in the corner and let him drive them home already.  _'Why are you the designated driver?'_ Steve's lips curl into a scowl when they ask that.  _'Because_ _someone has to be'._  

 

He doesn't hear any particular conversation. He hears overlapping chatter amongst chatter of various things.  _'Mrs. Lopez is such a bitch.'_ _'Daniel thinks he's all that and a bag of chips' 'I just wanna burn the Science room, I hate Mr. Foreman.' 'Mr. Ortiz is such a boooorrring person.'_

 

He doesn't care to listen to a particular group in the corner, a brunet sitting in a blond's lap, rocking slowly. Another brunet, grinning when he knocks back his 4th beer. A redhead, smoking inside and dragging out the smoke. A hand on a beer bottle flicks, the bottle spins on the tile beside emptied solo cups and slows, landing on the brunet in the blond's lap.

 

"You're turn, Bucky.'' Bucky narrows his eyes, staring at the bottle and itching a hickey on his neck. He blinks but thinks carefully. "Truth." He smirks.

 

''Let's see…." The brunet thinks. ''Dare, Stark." He rolls the 'S' and smirks. 

 

''I dare you to seduce that blond in the corner." Stark points to Steve in the corner, phone in his lap, pissed of look on his face. Bucky smack his gum, grinning like a devil.

 

''Should be easy. Word is, kid's a virgin."

 

"I say we 'bicycle' him." The redhead laughs. "Why don't we all take Bucky's dare?"

 

''I'm down for it." Stark raises an eyebrow, eyeing the blond in the corner. 

 

''What if he's not gay?" The blond with Bucky in his lap speaks up. 

 

"But of course he is. The gay virgin at a high school party. With a face like that, he should've had a girlfriend by now." Stark watches him, Steve groans and leans back on the couch. "…so he'll be the perfect pawn for our game." 

 

Bucky gets off the blond and sits on the floor beside him. He stretches his back and cracks his knuckles, smiling as he eyes Steve. "Let me handle this, don't bother making your bets, We already know I'll win." Bucky sits on the couch and slings his arm around Steve, he nuzzles his nose in Steve's neck and the latter grimaces.

 

''Drunk goggles already kickin' in?" Steve rolls his eyes, thinking of better places to be.  _Chuck E Cheese, JFK airport, Florida, his house._ "I probably should've stayed inside my house." He scoffs, pushing Bucky's affections away. 

 

''Nope. I just think you're  _really_ cute." He opens the flask in his pocket, knocking back whatever is inside. He offers some to Steve, but he closes his eyes and frowns.

 

''I don't drink. Find someone else to be your arm candy." He pushes Bucky off of him to the floor, Bucky can hear jarring from the group across the room. The latter rolls his eyes, scowling but trying again. 

 

''Let's try this again, I'm Bucky." 

 

''I know who you are…" Steve turns to Bucky. ''And I'm not interested." 

 

"Come on, I can show you the best time of your life. Why do--''

 

''-you own a pair of weed socks?" Steve laughs, pointing to Bucky's knee highs. ''You dress like a fuckboy." He says through his laughter. ''What's next?  _Netflix and Chill?_ Careful where you step, Barnes. You might end up in my Burn Book." He gets up and leaves the couch, sitting on the one opposite of the room. "You lost." He crosses his arms, and the group boos. Bucky's walk of shame to the group is greeted by Stark handing the redhead a wad of cash.

 

''We placed out bets anyway." 

 

''Suppose he'd actually gone to bed with you." A brunet pushes his glasses further on his face. "And he thinks that somebody likes him and it was just a bet."

 

'' _A dare,_ Bruce." Stark corrects. "Of course he'd be pissed, but this is what happens." He shrugs. ''We get over it and fuck someone else."

 

''Oh…look at poor Bucky. He's not used to rejection." The redhead snickers at Bucky with his knees pulled up to his chest. "Let's see if someone else can do what Bucky couldn't." She begins, and the blond speaks up.

 

''Let's play a game. Whoever takes little Stevie's virginity, takes the cake and wins." 

 

''What do we win, Clint?" Stark yawns. 

 

''Whatever you want." Clint leans against the wall. ''Nat's right, we should bicycle him."

 

''I don't think we should make him the town bicycle." Bruce cleans his glasses.

 

''..my dad's got the money. If you participate, I can get you that internship you wanted over at the lab across town." Bruce drops his glasses at Stark's offer. "It'll be fun. Kid gets his cherry popped, you get something you want and--'' He stops. ''Wait a minute….what if I bet each of you something you want? Nat gets that motorcycle if she wins, Clint gets that bow and arrow he's wanted. Bucky? You're pretty easy to please."

 

Bucky looks up, pondering about his next move to the pessimistic blond on the couch. He's got a competition on his hands, he's not going to let it slip away.

 

''He--he just flat out said 'find someone else to be your arm candy'." Bucky shakes his head. He tilts it to the side, narrowing his eyes at Steve. "I'm going to win. I fuckin' need to win."

 

"Someone's going to win.'' Stark grins when they stare at Steve unbeknownst to the blond. "Who will it be, kids?" He snickers, hint of maniacal. Stark knows what's going to happen. They'll be pit against each other in a selfish game with Steve as a pawn.

 

_And when the time comes, everybody is going to regret playing the game of 'Who can take Steve's virginity first?'_

 


	2. - Bucky -

**re·jec·tion**

** rəˈjekSH(ə)n/**

**_noun_ **

 

  1. **The spurning of a person's affections.**




Bucky cannot handle rejection. He has not been rejected before because as the ditzy sophomores put it, _'Who wouldn't wanna tap that?"_ Steve's rejection is a shock, it's gross. Bucky often wonders if Steve has heard about him before, however. Perhaps he has heard the [not so] rumor that Bucky breaks up with his significant other's after they confess their love for him. He makes them writhe in pain from his rejection, but the simple idea of being rejected himself is…just strange. He says it as though he is talking to his neighbor about adopting kittens.

 

_''I love you."_

 

_''Really?" Bucky snickers, the same snicker that will remain in infamy. ''I'm breaking up with you."_

 

_The smile would drop, they would cry, scream when he picks up his things and leaves. "But…but I love you." They shriek, Bucky laughs._

 

This day is slow and it's a series of morose hours that leaves Bucky almost dying. The way he seems it, there are two options.

 

A) Quit the bet because Steve will not cooperate, or B) Get the others out of the bet somehow. He does not seem to actually have a choice between the two, instead, there is option C) Go along with the bet because rejection is a torrid thing and it makes him feel terribly sick to his stomach. He might just stay with Steve after he takes his v-card (Obviously intending to be the victor). He will stay with Steve until he hears the blond utter 3 simple words and he will say 5 words back so sharp that he will be able to hear the blond's heart shatter from his scrawny frame. It is a nice plan, a lovely one at most and he plans on utilizing it for his gain. 

 

He doesn't know what he wants from Tony just yet, but he knows that Tony was probably right. He is easy to please, and with that, the simple fact that he has won the game, broken a heart, and has his friends kiss the ground he walks on afterwords is just enough of a sweet victory. Ah, Hell. Kid could probably go to Bruce and make a love potion but that's no fun. Drugging Steve won't work, he's gotta seduce the blond like a black widow. His intentions are nothing pure.

 

He decides to keep a log, each page marking a step closer to winning. Steve's emotions are simply a game. All of this is just a game.

 

Steve smiles when he watches the board in Science, it seems to be his favorite class. A project is all Bucky hears before he lines up to be Steve's partner. The line seems to be empty considering Steve socializes with his goldfish, his mother, a balloon with a smiley face drawn onto it and now, Bucky. The latter simply adores when Steve scoots away from him,  _hard to get._ Or anxiety issues, but Bucky fails to believe anything but the music in his head. Marching to the beat of his own drum, but Steve hates the way Bucky plays the song. Hates the way Bucky believes he is better.  _And has yet to hate Bucky because of a bet._

 

''So, Stevie!" He shuffles closer, Steve panics. It's fairly uncomfortable, most of it primarily comprised of awkward tension, play backs of the encounter the night before, scowls, and Bucky's fake lust for the blond. "I think that we should test something."

 

Steve hides in his sweater, uncomfortable but Bucky could not care less. He takes the beanie off blond hair to receive attention from the blond, but fails miserably. "…I think it's obvious we need to do that." He whispers, muffled from the sleeve of his dark blue sweater. "I have a headache from that damn party last night."

 

''You got hammered?" Bucky laughs, Steve didn't even seem tipsy when they talked and after that, he rounded up his friends and left. 

 

''…loud music, too many people, it's gross and I'm claustrophobic."

 

Bucky kicks the foot of the desk, peering around the room for some type of inspiration. Some sort of way to get the blond decide him at least half heartedly interested. He supposes that if nothing works, pulling out a torrid idea might just work. ''Why don't we test the elasticity of condoms?"

 

The blond's face is painfully red. Red cheeks and blue eyes,  _how patriotic,_ Bucky thinks when he grins at the blond. Silence looms between, nothing said, nothing done but Steve is unfazed by Bucky's stare. ''…we could set a Tickle Me Elmo on fire instead. That sounds like fun."

 

"That's not fun at all." Grimace and defense. "Of course--''

 

''--we could just not be partners and I find someone who's actually willing to take this seriously?" He raises his eyebrows, red leaving his face and replaced by a chloric look. Quite an enigma, this blond. Bucky reviews his options.

 

_Quit the bet/ Stop pursuing/ Get the others out of the bet/ Call it off because Steve is clearly unimpressed._

 

Bucky regrets this bet, terrible. It will end up terrible because he and his friends all have problems and throwing this blond, who already does not want to be there, into the basket case is a horrible problem. "…I'll take it seriously." Skeptical. Extremely, but Steve accepts it as honesty and accepts the proposition. Nothing more than an eye roll but it has already been established that Steve hates this. He will hate it, if not already. Perhaps he is just unimpressed with Bucky, leaving the others to decide wether who actually might be the victor of this situation. Bruce is a doormat, Tony is a cunning bitch, Natasha is just there because Steve might be bisexual, Clint--

Well, Clint might be the one to win. This worries Bucky fiercely.

* * *

 

Bleeding. When the sky bleeds it's beauteous colors of orange, pink, red, purple until it's drained and all that remains is the hazy, navy blue sky, Bucky teeters. _Only one damn day, and I've already won._  

 

But when Steve actually has glasses on and a binder with him, Bucky doesn't like where this is heading. The kitchen is where they spend their time. Ripping open different boxes of condoms and filling them with water. "Why don't we just test them a different way?" Bucky winks, Steve laughs and the former is taken aback a bit.

 

''That's hysterical." Backfire, hit and miss. So Bucky does the only thing he can do. He kisses Steve, the latter grips Bucky's shirts and pulls him only breaking off to breathe. Steve is still laughing when he pulls Bucky back again.

 

_I guess I've won._

 

The the bring of Steve's cell phone and caller I.D suggests otherwise.


End file.
